Unleashed
Unleashed is the nineteenth episode in season eleven of . Synopsis Dr. Langston turns to Lady Heather for help in the murder of a woman who acted like a cat, and Nick tries to figure out what caused a pregnant teen to commit suicide after he saves her baby. Plot A woman crawls along the bush before a mountain lion soon mauls her to death. At the scene, they find a tooth, probably from the lion and discover the victim, Iona Vaci has stun gun marks on her and was seeing Lady Heather, who was a dominatrix turned therapist and they learn that Iona started acting like a cat and he ex-boyfriend found bondage gear in her apartment, hoping to throw it at Heather's face. The tooth turns out to be a false human sized cat tooth and they see a dentist, who has several female human cats. They see a pine tree and a male human dog and discover he has stun gun marks on him. They discover Iona was hit with her own stun gun and the assistant who helped Iona who helps female abuse victims was responsible. Meanwhile, Nick and Albert are driving after having breakfast when a man yells that he saw a girl, dead in her home and that no one else was home. They head to the place and discover the girl had just died and Al discovers that she is pregnant and the fetus is still moving. They take her off and put her on the bed where they pull out the unborn baby girl, Al starts CPR and the baby starts crying. They discover the girl, Maria Diorio, was only 17, she has bruises on her arms and heard that the mother didn't know she was pregnant and she refuses to see her newly born granddaughter. Back at the house, Nick finds the victim's phone with weird texts and discover the texts were from the father of her daughter, Nathan Culver. Culver's father also didn't know his son has a daughter now. Culver tells them that he came to her when her mother left and argue about the baby going to ruin lives and Brass accuses Culver of killing her with his own belt, but he was at school when she was killed. When asked who would want her dead, Culver just replied everyone. It proved true when it is discovered there is a site called 'mariaisabitch.com' which shows her face on a donkey and her cheerleading audition was uploaded. Even though the developers, aka some cheerleaders (one of which was Nathan's ex) were suspended, they continued cyber bullying her. Deciding to make a new law, Ecklie accompanies Nick to arrest the cheerleaders for Maria's murder. At hospital, Nick shows Culver his baby daughter and he names her Maria, after her dead mother. Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * David Berman as David Phillips * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Melinda Clarke as Heather Kessler * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie * Tony Curran as Dr. Tyrell Neth * Abby Brammell as Debra * Aaron Hill as Carter Grable * Cody Longo as Nathan Culver * Dylan Neal as Mr. Culver * Allison Smith as Mrs. Diorio * Mariah Bonner as Iona Vaci * Victoria Geil as Cathy Mackey * Shel Rasten as Male Dobberman * Wendy Schenker as Principal Johnston * Brooke Anne Smith as Maria Diorio * Natalie Sutherland as Susan Goofs * At approximately 5:30 in Dr. Robbins tells Nick Stokes "She's going to need respiratory support". As he hands the baby to Nick he says "Here you go, George". George Eads is the actor who plays Nick Stokes. * As Sara Sidle is testing the stun gun on a mannequin, the evidence sheets lists the charge as "ASSAULT/HOMOCIDE" (as opposed to "ASSAULT/HOMICIDE"). An investigator of Sidle's experience would not make such an error. See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 11 Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes